The Scorpion and the Frog
by Sandylee007
Summary: Sort of a missing scene. After the events in Cuba Erik visits a sleeping Charles to say proper goodbyes to their path together. CAN BE TAKEN AS SLASH OR A DEEP BROTHERLY BOND. ONESHOT.


A/N: I saw 'First Class' a few weeks ago and it hit me really, really hard. (All X-Men movies have, really, but this one in particular.) What got to me the most was the bond between Charles and Erik. I almost cried at the end of the movie, really. (sniffles) Ever since I've had this itch to write a story of those two. And that's how this tiny piece was born. (grins sheepishly)

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING of the movie, comics or such. This fic makes no profit for me. (pouts) I also DO NOT own the explanation to the old tale of the scorpion and the frog that's been placed to the beginning of the story. I just added it for those who don't know the tale.

WARNINGS: **SPOILERS TO THE MOVIE. **A couple of swear words. Perhaps sadness. Buuuuut… That's it, really. Geez! I'm growing soft as I get older.

**THIS STORY CAN BE TAKEN AS SLASH OR A BROTHERLY BOND. IT'S ALL UP TO YOU GUYS.**

Awkay. (gulps) I'm always insanely nervous at the start of a new story, and I'm ten times more so now since this is the first 'X-Men' –fic I've EVER written. So I'll just get to it before I'll change my mind. I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

_**The Scorpion and the Frog**_

* * *

'_**The Scorpion and the Frog**_ is a fable about a scorpion asking a frog to carry him across a river. The frog is afraid of being stung during the trip, but the scorpion argues that if it stung the frog, the frog would sink and the scorpion would drown. The frog agrees and begins carrying the scorpion, but midway across the river the scorpion does indeed sting the frog, dooming them both. When asked why, the scorpion points out that this is its nature.' (FROM WIKIPEDIA THE FREE ENCYCLOPEDIA.)

* * *

The hospital room was completely, utterly quiet as Erik stood there, never once managing to tear his eyes away from the person sleeping in the bed right before him. There was a frown on Charles' face and Erik couldn't help wondering if the man was having nightmares. If the man was in pain. If…

Erik took a deep breath, finally tearing his eyes away and focusing on the ceiling instead. The first thing he saw was a spider, making its way towards the shadows until it slipped completely out of sight. He swallowed, not managing to get rid of the rotten taste that'd been sitting in his mouth for the past two days, eight hours, seventeen minutes and thirty-two seconds.

Since the moment that bullet hit Charles.

Since the one and only person left in this insane and twisted world Erik still truly cared about ended up paying the price of his revenge.

Deciding not to be any more of a cowardthan he already had been he looked back down, focused on Charles' sleeping face. The frown was even deeper while the man's hand moved, fumbled for something. Feeling choked up Erik gasped before whispering in a voice that broke miserably. "I… I never wanted you to get hurt. You need to believe me." He pleaded although he knew with bitter clarity that he had no right.

Charles _had_ believed in him when no one else did. Gave his all to try and save Erik from himself, even though the man must've known that it'd been too late from the start. What did the telepath get in return?

A lonely tear rolled. Erik didn't even notice. Everything metallic in the room shuddered ever so slightly while the hurricane inside him almost got out of control. He gasped again, fearing that if the tightnessaround his throat wouldn't ease soon he'd suffocate. "I'm sorry, Charles. I'm so sorry." The words were flat, of course. No words were enough to apologize for the betrayal he'd committed. To fix the damage he'd done.

He'd thrown away everything Charles tried to teach him. Practically spat at the man's painfully innocent face.

He'd walked away, leaving behind the only one who really mattered.

It was because of him Charles would never walk again.

What the hell was he doing?

What the hell was becoming of him?

Charles' moan coaxed him out of that chaos of thoughts. Whatever painkillers had been given to the telepath most likely weren't enough anymore. Or perhaps it was the nightmares again.

Unable to control the reactions of his body Erik approached, took Charles' hand and squeezed, praying that he wouldn't end up waking up the sleeping man. He didn't. Instead Charles sighed, calming down visibly. Slowly a slight smile appeared to the man's face. And despite everything Erik had done, everything he'd put the telepath through, Charles still trusted him enough to be soothed by his mere touch.

There were tears in Erik's eyes. He wasn't ashamed of them. Charles deserved them. "I'm sorry", he whispered for the one last time, hoping with his all that the man knew. He had a feeling that Charles did, even in deep sleep.

Since the day they first met Charles had known _everything_. Including why this had to happen, no matter how much it hurt. This was the path fate had chosen for them.

Only a single tear rolled although a million more were building up while he leaned downwards, whispering his goodbyes to their bond. To the dreams they'd had. To the path they'd never, ever be able to take.

'_I love you._'

When Charles woke up to the pale rays of the following morning, pain radiating all over his body, he was alone. Tears filled his eyes but wouldn't spill.

'_I love you, too. Always._'

* * *

_**End.**_

* * *

A/N: (sniffles) Oh, those two…! If only they would've been able to carry on their path together. Just imagine what all they could've accomplished!

Sooooooo… How was that, guys? Good, bad, lukewarm? Trash material? **PLEASE**, leave a note and let me know! It'd seriously mean the world to me. Pwease? Do your good deed for today. Here's your chance! (gives puppy's eyes)

Thank you so, so much for reading! (hugs)

Take care!


End file.
